Tumble In The Type 10
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commission for Bryan Ami slowly seduces Miho into her Type 10 Tank after a good and well earned victory for Miho in the daily training with the rest of the Tankery Class. But what Miho does not know is how Ami is wanting her very much. Only once they're both inside does Miho fully grasp why Ami has lured her into the rolling death machine...


**Tumble in the Type 10**

"You performed very well today Miss Nishizumi," the captain had complimented Miho once she had disembarked the still warm chassis of her tank. Once again Anglerfish had shredded through the training course in first place and Miho reigned victorious amongst the rest of the girls in the tankery squad.

Ami had always liked the look of Miho, had always admired her from afar above all the girls in the Tankery class. And Miho was one of the most effective girls inside the roaming death machine than any of her classmates. Ami was proud, and amorous of the small woman, in more ways than anyone besides Ami knew. Miho was a small, quiet gem that could make Ami feel positively weak at the knees while she observed the woman's tenacity and her determination at the command of her own tank. The power that even the small and sometimes meek Miho Nishizumi could muster when in command. It made Ami gasp as she grew a little wet.

"I'm becoming more and more impressed with your learning and determination in the combat drills," Ami told Miho, curling a strand of her beauteous raven hair while she removed her beret. "You have so much potential to give, Miss Nishizumi…"

Miho smiled, blushing as she stood before Captain Ami, even bowing before her. Ami was gorgeous, and commanding, more so than Miho could even comprehend herself being, or her sister. Ami invoked such elegance in her clothing and design as well - the way she carried herself around the grounds and combat lectures inside one of the grand halls of the Academy.

The smaller woman gasped and blushed all the more. "Thank you very very much, Captain Chōno! It means a lot coming from you!" Miho cried, more than a little flustered, her chest was flushed under her sailor scrubs and a bright rose strip made it's way across her cheeks and through the bridge of her nose. Captain Ami was making her more than a little hot under the collar with this attention. She never usually paid any of the girls attention when it came to the post-combat briefings.

Hana, Yukari, Mako and Saori were waiting, just a little ways down the main span of roading and staging area for the tanks, looking to Miho as she was blindsided and cornered by the Captain. Yukari giggled and waved, a small gesture as if to tell Miho they'd see her later when she wasn't bogged down by the beautiful instructor. Hana was also smiling and clapping a little.

Miho blushed some more and wanted to wave, but her vision was suddenly consumed by Captain Chōno's bosom. It was fairly large in her uniform, but Miho could not help but look.

Ami's breasts, even inside the professional military uniform of the Japanese Ground Defense Force. The medals at her bust were glowing, like her complexion. She was totally beautiful and the more Miho looked at her, up at her, she blushed deeper and redder. She was unable to contain the flushing nervousness around the Captain. Ami was just so beautiful and commanding. If she asked Miho to jump, Miho would ask her how high she wished. If Captain Ami asked Miho to follow her around the carrier, Miho would fall into step.

Ami gave a mild chuckle, leaning over. Her breasts gravitated a little, bouncing ever so slightly, which made Miho sweat a little in her own embarrassed infatuation. She felt the small thing between her legs grow a little lively.

Miho gasped, pushing down the small rod hardening betwixt her legs and looked Ami in her beautiful and swimming eyes, as they looked downs till upon the timid and flustered Miho.

"I-Is there something you wanted? C-Captain Chōno?" Miho stammered when she saw the lightning bolts in the Captain's eyes. Why had she even stopped to speak to Miho? What did she want? Her eyes told a different story as opposed to simple compliments. And Ami rarely gave out compliments to the class, even to Miho who was the top performer. Aside from the drills, the lectures, and the combat training programs and objective explanations, Ami did not really interact with the class. Tankery was fairly easy to grasp with Miho in the class outside of tactics and other lectures.

Ami smirked again, resting her hand on Miho's shoulder gently but with some force behind her grasp. Miho had strong shoulders - another trait of the powerful Nishizumis, Ami thought.

"Why yes, Miss Nishizumi. I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip inside the Type 10 with me? You know a lot about the complement of the Tankery class. But what about seeing what a real Tank looks and feels like Miss Nishizumi?" Ami asked. Her offer of a tour, however, was a complete ruse. She had something else in mind entirely. Something that was still growing hard between Miho's thighs. Ami sensed it, and was already elated that it was there, she wouldn't question why only now she wanted it.

Miho's eyes were sparkling. She may have been nervous, trembling a little as she pulled down her skirt to hide the prick growing in her panties, but she wanted to take Ami up on her offer of the Type 10.

It was a monster of a vehicle. Clad in armour and huge in size and dimensions, with the main cannon that could blow a hole clear in the side of a building. It was a beast of a thing. But the Type 10 could not be used in Tankery, for it was a machine constructed after the time of the forties. Still, Miho was in awe when Captain Ami showed it fully to her.

"What d'ya think little Miho?" Ami asked, draped over the tank like a pin-up girl. She was hoisting herself from the rotating turret, one heeled foot on the ladder over the caterpillar tracks with the other over the top of the main chassis. Her eyes were on fire and her stern brows accented them to high heaven. And more, they were completely alone in the middle of the main garage where the Captain stored the Type 10 she had arrived in months ago.

Miho could not contain her attraction and already her little prick was standing at attention inside her panties, lifting her lime green skirt. "It's incredible!" She beamed, not noticing her member saluting the beautiful woman draped over the supreme tank.

Ami smiled and gave Miho a wink. "Glad to see someone can give her Captain a proper salute," she smiled, noticing the rod poking under Miho's skirt. She licked her plump lips in anticipation of what they could be doing inside the Type 10. "Hop in and I can really show you how she performs." Ami winked again, climbing into the machine.

Still not noticing her erect length under the skirt, Miho ran and climbed inside the massive tank, where Ami lay in wait for her.

Miho tumbled into the interior (more spacious than the Panzer IV) space of the Type 10, still a little nervous about Ami, and still a little rigid under her skirt. Only now did Miho notice how hard she was, climbing into the main command module of the tank. She didn't see Ami anywhere, but soon enough, there came snaking hands around her midsection, slipping under her sailor's uniform as fingers rubbed her small tummy. Her cock grew all the more rigid and her heart began to pound.

"Welcome aboard, commander…" Ami's voice, sultry and whispering, rang in Miho's ears as she held her close. Miho was shaking as Ami held her around her tummy, her lips diving into the crook of her neck and kissing her there beautifully. Wholesomely.

Miho's eyes popped and her heart rate peaked. "C-Captain Chōno! What're you… What're you doing!?" Miho cried, not showing her rejection, or even wanting too. She was melting into Ami's arms wrapped around her, her rod growing stiffer under her skirt. After another kiss to her collarbone, with which Ami moaned into Miho's ripe and beautiful flesh as she kissed.

"What is this? Commander Nishizumi?" Ami asked as her eyes darted down to see how much her cuddle and kissing had made the smaller girl flustered, and her hidden cock erect. From the small and leaking patch through the panties and skirt, Ami licked her lips. Her mouth came to Miho's ear. "Would you like me to make you feel good, Miho?" Ami asked, as breathy and seductively as she could, her beautiful mound of full breasts contained by her uniform pressing into the student's back. They felt so soft, even now. Was she even wearing a bra at all?

Miho could not speak, her face was pained with nervous embarrassment at how hard she was and she was still melting into Ami's hold. But she moaned rather audibly and nodding frantically as her cock twitched harder and harder.

Ami snaked another kiss to Miho's neck and nibbled on her sublime flesh. "Set yourself down in the commander's chair and I'll show you how well you can feel down there." The Captain directed the struggling Miho, and the smaller girl did as she was asked, parking herself in the commander's seat with her legs spread a little.

"Please. Miss Nishizumi… Spread your legs for me." Ami asked of little Miho while she reached up her skirt and pulled down her purple thong from inside. The Captain then pulled up her pencil cut skirt to reveal her wide and gorgeous rear as well as her beautifully clean shaven cunt.

Her cunt was stunning. Primp and proper, shaven pristinely and not dirtied by anything. It was almost purely white and polished like a fine china doll with only a light application of blush around it - as if her pussy was genuinely blushing to see Miho so hard and leaking with pre-ejaculate. She spread her legs a little more and rolled up her skirt for Ami already, making her cock visible however still contained with her panties. There was a big wet patch of the wetness leaking from her head already as Ami turned around, removing her tie and unbuttoning enough of her jacket and blouse to reveal her massive and lusciously natural breasts. They were overflowing from their cloth confines and Miho had suspected correctly.

Ami was wearing no bra. Had she ever?

The Captain pulled a small sack over to Miho's feet and kneeled on it, smiling and a little in awe of how long the length inside Miho's panties was. She was going to enjoy this. "your panties are pretty, Miss Nishizumi, but we need them gone darling." She told the younger girl and ripped them from her, all the way down and under her feet until Miho was sitting relatively naked. "Feel free to rest your legs on my shoulders. Most men and girls enjoy it feeling that way." Ami told the younger as she smiled and began licking her fingers lavishly.

Miho was still sweltering, not knowing at all what she was in store for. Ami stretched out her lips, pulling on the side of her mouth with her finger to get them loose and limber. Next, she loosened her tongue and fit all four fingers into her mouth, before slipping them down to her perfect cunt and rubbing it to wake up a little more. She kept touching herself as she held Miho's rock hard member in her hand.

"Brace yourself Miss Nishizumi," Ami warned before bowing her head onto the cock, taking the head and the rest of the shaft into the back of her mouth and down her throat, taking the length deep into her and washing it in a wave of influxing saliva.

The cock jolted in Ami's mouth, Miho churning in the seat. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed, feeling the wave of war flesh wrapping around her womanhood and feeling the wetness take her as Ami blew her. She then retracted, taking the cock out of her, to hold Miho's legs.

"Pardon me, Miss Nishizumi, I need a little more here." She told a little coldly, getting her fingers back to rubbing her exposed and buzzing clitoris as Miho's legs were now over her shoulders. Once again she bowed her head onto the cock and chugged it, like a keg of beer or otherwise, deepthroating Miho sublimely. The younger girl was already stunted - her tongue flailing out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back into her skull in sated pleasure. Her cock grew numb very quickly as Ami took all she could of it and held it in her mouth like a lollipop.

Ami chuckled when she stopped again, looking at Miho's sated expression and how much her cock was leaking now. The Captain did her best to lick and lap at the beading wetness escaping Miho's head, sucking on the bulbous helmet once more for a time and making the smaller girl moan a lot more.

"Gosh!" Miho cried inside the Type 10. She was in a haze of disbelieving pleasure. How was this happening? She was getting an amazing blowjob from Captain Ami inside the Type 10, and she wanted a lot more as she looked down to see Ami's huge and orbed breasts under her own legs. As well as how Ami was fingering her own perfect cunt the whole time she sucked on Miho's rigid length like a succulent lollipop. "Captain… C-Captain…"

The Captain stopped again and wiped her lips with her free hand, still rubbing her cunt below. "Yes, Miss Nishizumi? Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked, more pleasant and comforting as Miho looked all the more embarrassed.

Miho shifted in her seat, taking her legs from Ami's shoulders and looking anywhere but in her eyes. "Can I… Gosh… Can I maybe… try something else?" Miho asked, her cock twitching as she asked and blushed profusely.

Ami smirked, standing up and hovering over Miho, leaning over as she was not tall in the cramped confines of the Type 10. She held a bar above her and spread her legs over Miho's cock. "Oh, I think I have the idea, sweetie." Captain Chōno responded, smiling still and leaning in to kiss Miho on her trembling little lips. She tasted well, a little nervous, but Ami was about to set those nerves on end and mellow the rock hard student out as she lowered herself onto her cock. "Relax and let me handle this Miss Nishizumi," Ami told her, taking her rigid member in her hand once more and holding it upright, as her lower lips opened up like a fly trap for it.

Her cunt took Miho's cock into itself, wrapping fleshy inner walls around the womanhood and milking it instantly as Ami held the bar above her as leverage to bounce on Miho's length.

"Fuck! Miss Nishizumi! Your cock! It's sublime! Ami cried as she felt it piercing into her and making her walls cream with an influx of wetness and humming elation. Miho was slender and long, a lot bigger than some of the men Ami had taken inside her pristine pussy during her time in the JDF. But Miho's cock felt amazing up inside her, filling her entire crevasse and reaching all the way into the Captain's cul-de-sac to mate her almost. Ami became a moaning mess as she lowered herself onto the cock more and more, making Miho a breathy and wailing, melting shadow of her usual self. She was a slave, a puppet to Ami's movements and her beautifully glowing pussy. The woman was almost angelic, and her cunt was a shining beacon of light as it took all of Miho's cock right to the base, allowing the younger girl to almost knot her cunt, making Miho moan sharply as she felt her length twitch.

"Captain! I'm getting so close!" Miho squirmed, feeling Ami's lips take her cock faster and faster as she bounced on it. Chōno leaned in and took Miho's lips against her own in a charged and lust kiss as she took the cock, again and again, milking it and running along the course of all Ami's inner walls as fast and much as she could. The cock was so slender, so sublime, Ami needed more and more of it.

They kissed more and more, both of the moanings in a higher and higher pitched, muffled by the other's lips while they fucked. Miho finally bucked her hiped forward and back, moving herself to meet Ami's lower lips as they came down. She reached forward and groped at the Captain's bountiful and overflowing breasts. Miss Nishizumi was finally mellowing and wanting to fuck Ami as her beautiful pussy swallowed the cock as her mouth did before.

Ami milked and milked Miho as they bucked themselves together, slotting and Miho even trying to thrust her cock the entire way into Ami. And they were both building up, getting closer and closer.

Fingers from Ami's slender and now trembling hand came to her cunt, spreading her own lower lips with two fingers and rubbing her clit again with the thumb as she bounced some more into Miho's succulent and rock hard cock. She was so big, unexpectedly so. When Ami had seen the length protruding from Miho she had expected something apt for the girl's age. But the length inside her cunt now was making her walls sing like a sacred choir as it had its way with her innards. Poking right in the exact spot to make Ami shiver, Miho was better than she had guessed.

She stopped the kiss, boiling again as she sat on the cock more and more, feeling it poking into her womb almost. Miho was just so big she had not predicted it from the girl. "Miss… Nishizumi… I'm going to… Fuck…." Ami breathed, stopping her movements and letting Miho fuck her cunt herself for a few short seconds before even she grew slower.

And before anything else, they both convulsed. Miho's womanhood jolted inside Ami, while the Captain's walls tensed and wrapped, constricted, around Miho's length. And together, in perfect timing, the both spewed their release over and into the other.

Miho's cock let loose a massive wash of thick and creamy semen all inside her knotted Captain and Ami's face formed the perfect ahegao as she creamed herself all over Miho and her splendid cock. Sitting on her length, Ami let go of the bar and made two peace signs with her fingers as she came, a little ritual she enjoyed. Miho's eyes were shut anyway as she spewed semen into her Captain and both were screaming in perfect pleasure and sated lust.

Captain Chōno soon fell onto Miho and they stayed there awhile. Neither of them wanted to move, and Miho liked the feeling of her cock still slotted into Ami.

She much preferred the Type 10 to the Panzer IV now.


End file.
